Conventionally, there has been a cooking device in which an electric component chamber is formed in a lateral side region of a heating chamber within a device body, with provision of a cooling fan for cooling electric components within the electric component chamber (see, e.g., JP 4-55621 A (PTL1)).
In this cooking device, a temperature difference between normal operation and abnormal operation of the cooling fan is detected by a self-heating type thermistor placed on a leeward side of the cooling fan, and an abnormal stop of the cooling fan is detected based on the temperature difference. Then, the cooking device, upon detection of an abnormal stop of the cooling fan, interrupts electrical conduction to the electric components such as a heater so as to prevent the electric components from being damaged due to temperature rises.
However, in the cooking device shown above, the self-heating type thermistor for use of detecting abnormal stops of the cooling fan has such problems as high parts cost and excess consumption of electric power for self heating.